Jurassic World: Extermination
by Straight 'til Morning
Summary: Jurassic World has turned out to be a failure. Now, dangerous dinosaurs roam the island free, once again. However, this time, the world won't allow it. They need to get rid of these threats before they make it to another piece of land, or before they make it to water. They need to recruit a team to exterminate these dinosaurs before someone makes another mistake. (ClaireXOwen) Too.
1. Recruit One: Cassandra Cass Jordan

**Recruit One: Cassandra "Cass" Jordan**

Cassandra Jordan looked up with a skeptical look. Impossible, no way she could do what they were asking her to. She set aside a gun, not only was it impossible, but with what had just happened a couple weeks ago; she didn't want anywhere near the destination they had given her. No amount of money was worth her life, and though she tried to express this, the men still believed they could get her on the team.

"We need to stop them from moving out before they reach humanity." A man with white-blonde hair explained. "We don't need more people killed after what just happened..." His companion added.

Cass raised an eyebrow. "Wait there," She held up a hand to stop the men from continuing on speaking. "Your meaning to say, you want me to clean up Jurassic World, go to the place where a bunch of people were just _killed_ and help you terminate the remaining dinosaurs. Didn't they leave Jurassic Park alone, why can't we do the same thing?"

The man hesitated, then began to answer her question. "Because we don't want someone to come and build Jurassic Universe or something even bigger like last time, do we?"

Okay, Cass had to admit that the men made some sense. They had left Jurassic Park alone, and people had come and built Jurassic World. Many people had died in Jurassic Park, what made this one any different. Some wealthy person could come and decided they could turn from a millionaire to a billionaire by building Jurassic Universe, or rebuilding Jurassic World. Personally, Cass didn't think they would keep the brand name with how many people just died. If my family member had been eaten by a dinosaur at Jurassic World, and they rebuilt it, I would certainly not be going back. But, of course, they had to be those people who were sad about the tragic events, but deep down were also upset because they had never even got the chance to visit Jurassic World. Cass closed her eyes and rubbed her head.

"My name's Cameron by the way. You'll be offered a lot of money to do this." Cameron, the man with shaggy black hair said, trying to convince her. Cameron was taller than his platinum haired partner, and more in shape. If Cass had to guess, he was probably leading the team to the remains of Jurassic World. Whatever was left of it. Since the outbreak, no one really visited the place in fear of it.

Cass smiled, sure she had a question that he would not be able to answer. "Yes, I know. But how much money is worth my life?"

Cameron didn't hesitate. "A lot more than your being offered, but what is the life of the people who may be hurt if the monsters make it it to land worth?"

 _Wow, he just has to be so noble and right,_ Cass thought with a gruff. He'd hit her weak side, she couldn't just let people hurt. She needed to help them. She was old enough to join the army, but her dad didn't think she'd make it through the training, he'd been in the army and told her all about it. However, he'd taught Cass how to use a gun better than most people can use one, and her survival skills were excellent. She would be a great person on this missing, with her training and skills. And Cameron seemed to see...no, Cameron seemed to know that. Maybe it was on a file somewhere, a file he had read. _Ha,_ Cass laughed, _It probably is. Can't say I'll be that good against some man eating dinos though, buddy.  
_

Finally, with a sigh, she agreed. "I'll be on the team, and if I die, it's all on you. Give me a day to write my will."

 **Author's Note: Hey guys! So the first few chapters will be recruits. The next people being recruited will be Owen and Claire, which will be interesting.**


	2. Recruit Two: Owen Grady

**Recruit Two: Owen Grady**

"No way." Owen replied, crossing his arms. These dinosaurs were real, _living_ , things. They weren't some monsters without feelings. And he couldn't go and just _kill them._ Not all of them were evil, they could live in peace. No way he would do this, Owen was stubborn, and he had a strong sense that there was something wrong with this. He normally could tell what was right and wrong, and he honestly didn't want any part of this project.

Three people had come knocking on Owen's door. Two men, and one woman. The men were the two trying to convince him, and they still hadn't told him their names, none of them had. One man had such bright blonde hair, that when Owen first saw it, he had thought it to be white, he did a little more talking than the other man. The other man was around the same height as Owen, and had a mess of black hair, he was tanned and strong. The white haired one was not as in shape, and was a bit more on the pale side, with dark brown eyes. The girl that stood in the back had yet to say anything, but she seemed to be listening to the conversation interest as she munched on a red apple.

The girl had the most red hair Owen had ever seen. It wasn't a ginger color, like Claire's, but a dark red, like the color of blood. Her skin was the palest of them all, and she was way shorter than anyone standing in the room. Her figure was petite, she was slim and small. Though from first sight you couldn't tell, but she had a tiny hint of strength that was visible. Owen didn't think he'd ever forget her eyes either, he'd never seen eyes such a light color of blue, they were bright and seemed to glow.

Mess of black hair guy stepped forward. "My name's Cameron, by the way. You'll be offered a lot of money to do this." He introduced. Owen raised an eyebrow.

"I don't care who you are, and I certainly don't care about the money." Owen stated stubbornly.

The girl in the back finally spoke up. "Do you practice saying this in front of the mirror or something. I just had a big déjà vu of you saying the exact same thing to me with the exact same expression." Owen sent a confused look at everyone in the room.

The redhead smiled at Owen, and jumped off the table. She walked up and stood behind the man who had introduced himself as Cameron. Cameron sent a glance at the girl, and looked over at Owen. "This is Cassandra-" He was cut off by the girl.

"Cass." She corrected.

Cameron nodded to Cass. "Excuse me, this is Cass Jordan. Cass, this is Owen Grady."

The girl extended a pale hand to Owen, and Owen took it reluctantly. Her hand was small and frail compared to his. He shook her hand once before letting it go, waiting for someone to explain things to him. Owen felt suspicious start to settle in at the silence. By the way Cameron had just introduced Cass as Cassandra, which he was guessing was her full name, they had just met each other recently. If Cameron had know Cass longer, he would have introduced her by her preferred nickname.

Finally, the girl spoke up. "I'm part of the team. I just got recruited yesterday, and I didn't want to even be a part of it, really. But if these dinos aren't stopped, somebody could open something like Jurassic Universe or something. We _have_ to stop people from getting hurt."

Owen frowned deeply. "These animals are living things, you can't just kill them." He argued.

A confused looked swept over Cass, but the expressions of the men remained the same. "Mr. Grady, that's our plan exactly. And we especially need your help, along with Ms. Dearing. Your knowledge of the living creatures on that island far excels ours. Do it for the people, Mr. Grady."

Owen had stopped listening as soon as they had mentioned Claire. "What's this got to do with Claire?" He asked.

Cameron seemed surprised at the fact that out of all that he had said, that Owen had choose to focus on Ms. Dearing. "We hope to have Ms. Dearing join our team, Mr. Grady. She'd be great, after we planned to get you on the team, we were going to head over and get her."

Owen gritted his teeth. "She doesn't know how to kill dinosaurs." He stated.

Cameron, once again, showed no emotion. "She knows the dinosaurs, Mr. Grady."

He would be lying if he said he wasn't frustrated. If Owen said no, and Claire said yes, she'd go there and he wouldn't be able to save her. He couldn't take that chance, not at all.

"Fine, I'll be on your stupid team. Only for Claire though." He said dangerously.

Cameron, for the first time, showed a hint of emotion, he smiled widely. "Excellent."

 **Please review!**


	3. Recruit Three: Claire Dearing

**Recruit Three: Claire Dearing**

Claire wished everyone but Owen would leave the room. She wanted to understand more of what was going on, and the only person she wanted to explain to her was the only person she knew. Owen had come and stepped beside her, as if they were on teams. In front of her stood two men, and in the back sat a woman, whom (once again) seemed as if she was on a neutral side.

The men had explained to her that the dinosaurs were roaming, and some could get dangerously close to the water, killing ocean live and causing world wide distress. Claire's mind swam with thoughts of the pros and cons of the situation, but her mind was also covered in a thick fog, she couldn't figure out why Owen had agreed to be on the team.

At the beginning, before the Indominus Rex had gotten loose, Claire had not really cared about the lives of the animals. She had realized that they were living and breathing, but she hadn't really thought about the fact that even though they were created, they still had feelings. She had finally witnessed this when she had been looking for her nephews, and they had come across a dying diplodocus. Claire couldn't help but feel sorry for the creature as it struggled for breath and finally, stopped breathing entirely.

Owen knew, even before Claire, that those animals were living and had feelings. He was certainly the one who taught her. Which confused her to as why he had then agreed to go on the island and exterminate them. She had the strong urge to push everyone out of the room and ask him. She longed to talk with him, but she knew there was no way these men were leaving quite yet. They were determined to earn a yes answer from her.

She looked back and forth between the men. "Excuse me, what were your names?" She questioned.

The broader man stepped forward to speak. "I'm Cameron Hile. This is my associate Henry Manning." He introduced the blonde haired man. "That over there," He pointed to the girl, who had continued to linger in the back of the room. "is _Cass_ Jordan. And I assume you know Owen Grady."

Claire nodded, and then continued with what she was saying. "I don't know why you wish to have me. I couldn't and _wouldn't_ kill those dinosaurs. They are living creatures with emotions. And while they may pose a threat, they'll be fine as long as restrictions are made."

"Not if the government refuses to make these restrictions. They want these animals _dead_ , Ms. Dearing, for good." Claire heard Owen huff besides her, apparently finding what this man said complete trash. She noticed that the girl- Cass- raised her eyebrow in disbelief, unsure of what the man was saying was truth.

Most of the animals on the island had proven to not be a threat, and as long as they were left alone, Claire thought they would be fine. She looked over at Owen. She still wanted to know why he had joined.

Henry spoke up, interrupting Claire's thoughts. "Ms. Dearing, may I remind you that it is partly your fault that all this happened?"

Claire tried hard not to cringe. Her fault. She hadn't even know what was in the dinosaur! She knew it was some of her fault that all this happened, but it caught her aghast that someone would come and tell her that. Claire glared at Henry, quite upset, when she felt a touch on her shoulder. She glanced to see Owen's hand. He was trying to calm her down, but by his expression, he was just as upset about this as she was. They all knew it was somewhat her fault, but it angered her that a complete stranger who had _not even been there and seen anything happen_ would blame her. Claire was doing the best she could at the time.

She didn't change her expression as she replied to Henry. "Fine, Mr. Henry, I will be part of your team." Claire could tell she was not going to like this Cameron or Henry character one bit.


End file.
